Lonely Goodbye
by Trapdoor Heaven
Summary: A farewell to one from an incident that would leave others shocked. What happens when the ghost reappears in the next tournament.
1. Intro

_Like we said at the start  
It's a part of us all  
It's the picture we hang  
On the burning wall _

Figures sway from side to side in tune with the ever sounding drum. Familiar faces masked and memories long forgotten, a reunion so bittersweet. Suits and dresses alike flow around one another yet not to one. A lone feminine form sat at a table with a bottle and glass, not in the mood to join the others.

Her blonde hair neatly done up while her bright blues watch the liquid swirl. A golden sword shaped necklace hung. A dress of blue cloaked her. Thoughts of past events clouding the strong willed mind. No one bothering the grieving soul.

_Shades of truth in their words  
Enough to light up in sparks  
Everything that we've made  
All gets torn apart_

"One incident is nothing compared to the aftermath." Whipping her body around in disbelief, the voice that she least expected. A calming voice that she had grown to know over a short time. Deep blue eyes stared at her from the mercenary in semi-formal clothes offered her a hand, "Might I have one dance before we go back to our separate homes?"

A sorrowful smile crept on her lips, "I'm sorry." Wiping her eyes to vanquish any tears that tried to form.

"The past is the past, right now I just wish to hold you close," he said it without hesitation. "I know it didn't work out between us, but you are strong. You are the greatest bounty hunter in all of the galaxy."

"One dance, but not here, not near everyone else." She pointed to the balcony that was located on the far side of the room. The man nodded, grabbed her hand and peaceful walked there. "Everyone seems out of it for a party."

"What do you expect? Master Hand called off the tournament due to the incident," she muttered to the man trying to hide any form of sadness. "You expect people to feel so joyful when the fighting system malfunctioned earlier in mid fight making us lose someone dear."

Arriving at the balcony the couple stood in a similar form as the others, but they moved slower. Enjoying the moonlight that lit up their floor, a calming peace held them together.

_Who needs these people's pity anyways  
All the world just seems to melt away  
Who needs these people's comfort anyways_

Hours seemed to have past and a few glances from the others shot in their direction with concern. "You know, I didn't expect to have fallen for someone who could beat me so easily," he joked, trying to cheer the bounty hunter up some.

"I didn't expect to grow attached to a man who broke half of the electronics because he didn't bother ask how they work." A smirk formed on her lips as she stared up at him showing there was still some life in her. A few words took her sorrow away, never wanting it to end. Reality has been too cruel for her even if she could withstand it all.

The mercenary could not reply to what was an embarrassing memory, she wasn't wrong about his habit of destroying the mansion's appliances. Becoming lost in each other's gaze, he leaned in giving her a kiss without hesitation as he always done not that she minded.

Closing her eyes for an instant and the man was gone, she took focus on two shadows in the fields not far from the balcony. A two handed golden sword stabbed into the ground next to a neatly carved stone. Others gathered around her questioning what she had been doing dancing alone. Concerned for her safety, physically and mentally. Yet she never stopped staring at the tomb.

_Can't calm down  
Carry it all around  
Every second, every breathe  
Save yourself  
I cannot be helped  
A little choked up just at the thought of it_

"I was just wishing someone farewell before I left."


	2. Reunion

**This was originally going to be a one off, but then got the idea from the Fire Emblem Awakening DLC, just trying out an idea. If it goes well with this one then I'll continue the idea further in depth. Robin might seem a little off or OOC even though he is the player's avatar. This Robin spent too much time with Morgan I guess. **

**Disclaimar- Don't own Super Smash Bros. or Fire Emblem Awakening**

* * *

Master Hand floated through the crowd towards two grand doors. Turning to face the veterans and newcomers his voice rang, "Welcome to the Smash Mansion that will house each and everyone of you for the next months during the fourth installment of the Smash Tournament!" Some of the crowd roared while others simply stayed quiet. It has been years since thirty-three fighters left six years ago.

Master Hand decided to would be best to introduce the newcomers that would be fighting, but someone was not among the crowd during the time. The figure stood in front of a stone that seemed to have broken slightly while the sword stuck deeply into the ground. Removing the armor on her thin arm to reveal a deep green wrap. Unwrapping it from her hand and tying it to the hilt of the golden beast. "You shouldn't have battled, you shouldn't have disappeared so fast." Her voice was tinted in sorrow. The visor on her Varia suit masked any expression she could be holding.

Some shouts from a far brought her out of the thoughts that began to swirl, looking towards the source she could see three bodies at the bottom of the hill. One being remarkably familiar as he was the only other person with blue hair, he was clothed in similar clothes he had always worn since the second tournament. She figured the other two were also newcomers because she couldn't recognized them though one was striking similar to the blue headed king. An albino male in a heavy coat seemed to be talking to Marth while the girl who was near identical listened with content. As the trio neared the bounty hunter, she could make out what was being spoke. Much to her amuse it seemed like the albino male was gushing over Marth from stories he has apparently came to hear about from the female.

With an apologetic smile Marth spoke, "Long time no see Miss Aran. Sorry if we have disturbed you, I just wanted to pay respect to a good friend."

The young man next to Marth quickly straighten and held his hand up, "My name is Robin, tactician of the Ylisse shepherds." He had honey colored eyes that seemed rather innocent.

"I am Lucina and part of the shepherds," she seemed unsure of what exactly to say to a metal figure in front of her "I am a descendant of Marth." She glanced at the stone that was standing tall upon the grassy land, her face shown of disbelief of who it was for. "Ike Greil? As in the Radiant Hero?"

Samus was taken back slightly from the question, Ike was never called 'Radiant Hero' could there be another person of similar name. "Lucina, he could be of a different world like you were. Though it is odd considering the Einherjar of him seems like it in the legends," said Robin, confusing the veterans more he spoke.

"Einherjar?" Marth asked, curiosity or not, the two were of the same realm as himself so any advances from there was fascinating to him.

Robin had to think about what exactly the Einherjar were, opening and closing his mouth wordlessly before a spark in his eye has he dug through the oversized coat. Lucina realized what he was looking for and tried with the best of her ability, "A friend of ours said they are like a phantom of the past in a card wh-"

"Found one," Robin interrupted before holding out one, "He is the newest one we came across and the reason for Lucina's confusion." Robin promptly summoned the figure who was painted on to the card's surface.

A brilliant glow came from the card and in a few seconds a human who stood taller than the young tactician dressed in a metal plating above simple clothes. A dark green headband tied around his forehead to keep the blue hair from covering his sight. His red cape flowing brightly in the light breeze. The man's face seemed younger and more serious as he looked around. The oddest feature to the replica of the same person who had been buried there was a blue glow that surrounded him.

Surveying the area around him, the phantom's eyes set on an unrecognizable figure in his collective memory. Quick at the draw the phantom raised a silver sword to the orange armored suit. Eyes void of emotion as he glared at the figure. "Are you a friend or an enemy, if you are the latter then I won't hesitate to attack." His voice was true as ever, his sword shined against the rays of the sun while it isn't as great as the golden beast that he used to swing around effortlessly.

Samus couldn't find her words well find her ability to punch Robin for having to pick this Einherjar to demonstrate what it was. It angered her yet the person currently threatening her was a near perfect duplicate of a special friend. All the crap that could happen at a mansion of colorful characters and this was something she couldn't have guessed the ghost that haunted her years ago came back. The name that was carved in the stone, the name who could wield a heavy sword so flawless was the name of the same man who haunted her thoughts for the first year. It had made the idea of returning a bitter one, yet here he stood.

"Ike"


	3. To a Sadder Time

**So this one is more of a start up to the actual plot (which is Ike being an Einherjar in Smash) that can get pretty confusing. I will state that Ike might never be paired up, it will be more of hinting it on in the background. I also don't know if I should make Robin and Lucina married or not since they just seem like good friends in this (Though in my game I had married her.) I try to mostly use third person point of view so people can draw their own opinions based off actions and not general thoughts that others often write.**

**I don't own Smash Bros or Fire Emblem.**

* * *

Don't know how it happened, the spur of the moment it was. Either way Samus was pinned by the phantom of Ike after she had managed to land a solid blow on Robin. Marth was trying to pull the phantom off while Lucina was assisting her close friend back to his feet.

As she laid on the grass with a foot on her back and a blade to her throat she muttered, "He deserved it." No one heard her since they were too busy. Once Marth managed to pull the phantom off so Samus could get up, the tension in the small group rose as she glared at the phantom. "You might have a similar face, voice and attitude, but you'll never be the real Ike."

"..." Ike just watched her. In his mind he is the one and only, he is Ike the Radiant Hero not a card.

"I sincerely apologize for angering you Miss Aran, but might I ask what exactly happened to probably the greatest mercenary?" Robin was trying his best not to piss off the bounty hunter. He might have been Ylisse's best tactician, but he can't predict a woman's mood swing. "So we don't have a moody princess or mercenary, Ike can you please escort Lucina around the mansion?"

"Huh? Wait, Robin!" Lucina yelled when Ike nodded and threw the female over his shoulder. He glanced back towards the small group one last time before walking calming away.

Marth turned from Samus to Robin with a saddening face. Robin's switch from joking to serious was sudden and Samus was watching the backside of the phantom. "Robin, you know this isn't to take light heartedly."

"We all have said our goodbyes to him years ago, the fact of a physical ghost is just..." She let the words linger lost in her own little world before she started up, "Ike could've been alive all this time, yet, sorry just not fond memories anymore."

Six years ago there was thirty-four fighters, the fighting system was upgraded and everyone was excited. A few months after the start of the third tournament something no one was prepared for . . .

_"Samus! The two are at it again!" Nana shouted as she raced down the hall with the children fighters. _

_The two people in question were Snake and Ike, both seemed to clash on opposing views often. Sometimes Snake makes an inappropriate remark of a certain female fighter that Ike happens to over hear. While most of their fights are petty and nothing serious, Ike tended to snap when Snake spoke weird of Samus who he considered a close friend. These fights have become a gambling game for the others on who wins the fight and who gets the girl._

_Samus strolled into the viewing area that seemed to have become crowded as the fighters got in position. Snake stood on the right with his usual expression and ready to draw out his pistol to shoot a simple swordsman. Ike looked focused as he always was, serious and blunt. it's not like these fights are new, but they were just so damn repetitive. The same final destination map, the same positions and the same rules. For Samus this felt like bad news every time, but who would stop two prideful men?_

_The countdown ended and in a flash the two almost clashed. Snake trying to distance himself as Ike constantly rushed him, an easy win went out the window for Snake. The constant slashing of Ike's sword while Snake went in for fast blows. The percentage counter skyrocketing nearing the 300% mark. Flashes coming from either side. _

_"Who do you think will win this?" It was Marth, though he was commonly worried for those of his realm. Roy left after one tournament due to issues in his homeland so Marth attempted to bond with Ike who had no sign of royalty. _

_"Realistically Snake has all advantages, if Ike wins it's out of luck." She sounded slightly disappointed. Her friend was beyond good, but it didn't change the fact that he had no projectiles. "A swordsman only ever has disadvantages, Marth. Yet watching you guys constantly train gives hope for our not so little mercenary."_

_Samus had took her eyes off the match for a mere second to give Marth a reassuring look. Focusing on Ike that was in the middle of rushing Snake again only to randomly to drop backwards. Snake stopped shooting, but stood at ready for the mercenary to stand back up. Some people in the crowd laughed and howled at Ike calling him stupid. The only person who moved for help was Marth, panicking and shouting in his native tongue for help. A few seconds and then it dawned on her, Ike wasn't getting up, he wasn't moving, his sword won't be slashing because Ike isn't breathing._

_Medics as well as majority of the fighters rushed to his side. Snake had lowered his gun and just watched. Death wasn't new to most fighters, yet a critical condition injury in the mansion was startling. As the medics carried the man on the verge of death away Samus was always one step behind, staring at a face that was covered in pain and peace. 'Don't die, don't die, don't die, please.'_

_"We need to move faster, Ike needs attention now and you guys weren't even prepared!" Marth was furious, people who never been to war, who never watched their friends brutally slaughtered in front of them are the people Master Hand put in charge, not mages or clerics from his time who try their best immediately when asked. The blue became dark red, the sword was near abandoned if Samus hadn't picked it up out of instinct. She couldn't lay a finger on Ike, but he has to come back for his sword. He can't leave without the golden beast, right?_

_The story became a blur after that moment, Marth and Samus as well as the rest waited outside the room that held a mercenary and a ton of doctors. Anxiety ran high and anger finally overtook Marth as he picked Snake out of the crowd. The calm level headed prince lunged towards the grown man. Everyone was used to violence considering the tournament, but the tension was higher. Snake being the calmer of the two had easily pinned the more fragile man down. Others went and separated the two even though it wasn't much of a fight to being with. _

_"Who is of his immediate family?" A doctor asked, no one had noticed him until the question ranged out. There were glances toward another, who is going to pretend that they had a long time standing with Ike? _

_Marth stepped forward after pondering about fake relations with his friend who is around the same age but looks older. "I'm his younger brother, Marth." He sounded reasonable enough, worried and yet strong. If it wavered too much the doctors probably wouldn't have bought it._

_"I might not be related, but I'm in a relationship with Ike," spoke up the Bounty Hunter. Just like Marth it was a lie, well the relationship actually was. Samus had feelings for her best friend even she refused the actual idea since it would be to hectic for her. If it got her to see her friend again then it would be worth her troubles with confessing in front of everyone. _

_The doctor waved them into the corridor and led them to a dark room. Monitors displayed vitals of the man wired to the machine. Calm sounds coming from a few other things placed in the room. "He might not ever regain awareness and once the machines stop his comatose state will be no longer." It hurt, knowing their friend is good as dead. The hope for him to bat his lashes and have a dazed look when he is unknowing of hospital developments between times. They wanted the people who were personal close so they could say their farewells while he is actually alive._

"The machines shut down a hour after, the tournament ended a few days after that and we didn't actually tell the public of the incident. We were thrown a going away party to try and make light of the reasoning." The three became silent, Robin didn't know how to take to a story while Marth hung his head in respect to the grave they stood near. Not noticing the return of the other two who seemed to be drawing other people's attend.

"I wish to fight in this tournament as the Radiant Hero Ike, please let me."


	4. Determination

**Well, sometime has certainly passed since I updated the story and with that I apologize. I had this chapter done and finished weeks ago, but I've been incredibly sick and didn't feel like exporting it to my computer and then to Fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything from Nintendo.**

* * *

Master Hand watched the five figures standing in his office, not that is was unusual though this was too earlier for him to deal with. "About two hours after the celebration and reopening, you guys are asking for an already obvious answer to a bad joke it seems like," sternly told them. "Samus Aran and Marth, you both should know it would be haunting to the returning fighters to see him agai-"

"I am against this crap!" Samus snapped, not even wanting to consider it since the ghost requested it.

"However Ms. Aran, you of all people should know of Ike's unique style which is hard to come across." She flinched, the Master is considering the nonsense for a petty excuse.

"I want to fight Miss Bounty Hunter, why should someone who doesn't accept my existence get a say?" The coldness of his words, no feeling in them except annoyance. Always blunt, but this seemed worse, not as bad as watching someone she cared for quite deeply after coming to the tournament get shot and basically die. His glare held her, if she made a move he would act.

"Marth what is your say? You were probably the only true close person to the Ike we all had known, shall we replace him with this one?" Master Hand seemed tired, his words drooping.

"I . . . I just want my friend, Master, I want to enjoy the times with Ike," Marth stopped and glanced at one of the best fighters there, he wanted caution to be his greatest friend when the words flowed then continued, "I wish for this phantom of my friend to stay, that is all I have to say."

The discussion ran on far longer than anyone would hope for. Master Hand of all people was in a tense argument over the phantom because Samus was so intent on not allowing him as a fighter or a human for that matter. Though said phantom was watching a shadow in the corner of the room. He recognize that someone had come into the room, but made no notation to others about the person to keep them out of trouble. He watched the bright crimson seemly dance from person to person, hypnotic for the phantom.

"I've had enough of this Samus, he is staying without another word of refusal. Now might I ask Robin how this," he gestured to the replica of the mercenary, "work? Does he have to strictly follow you because of his card or is it able to be placed somewhere and let him roam freely?"

Robin jolted up as soon as the question struck him. His words were going to go unsure, "Ike is like his original self, some things could be varied though. His loyalty will also shift depending on who summons him. If he is unable to fight anymore, keep in mind that it's almost impossible with all the training he has done, he will convert back into his card."

The others looked to the albino male. Lucina seemed to try to connect the dots of their Einherjar friend. Why had she not caught on to their loyalty? Marth looked concerned as well as Samus. Master Hand was possibly trying to think of how it would work. At least this statement had the hidden person's interest. Though in the end Ike didn't care one bit.

"It's why Ike pinned Miss Aran earlier cause I was the one who summoned him, it was an honest mistake since I hadn't paid much attention to the grave stone."

Master Hand sighed knowing this will cause another fight, "How about we take this to the arena on the safe side?" Ushered the fighters out after having Robin dismiss Ike and setting the card on the table before heading out with the others. Master Hand shut the door behind them and followed the others in hopes they don't destroy the mansion. Leaving a single person inside the now darkened room.

Stepping out of their hiding spot and over to the table. Their hands picked the detailed card, running their fingers along it. Somehow the person was able to get the card to summon the figure. They stumbled back a few steps when seeing the card awakened. The dark blue hair swayed and the unnatural glow thickened and then calmed. His eyes flashed open has he focused on the person who awoken him from the semi short slumber in the card. Recognizing it as the blonde person who hid from the rest earlier on.

"What is it that you wish for?" He spoke coldly, glancing down at his card, still not wishing to believe that he was just a card. He focused his eyes on the single red one he could visibly see.

"As a Sheikah I am not allowed to be weak. Given you were one of the strongest the last tournament then you shouldn't mind assisting me in training." Her voice was steady and her idea was simple enough. Borrow the card for training and then further herself in the tournament.

"I see no problem in aiding a man out to be-" Ike was roughly cut off with a punch to his face. Card or no, shock was displayed across his face.

"You know for a card, I wouldn't have thought you would have been this stupid." Another punch landed on its target. There was no resistance, no defense or anything. "Why do you not fight back? What's with you?"

Slowly he raised, back straight and eyes dead locked with the Sheikah. "It was my mistake on your gender, while it still is questionable. You summoned me and therefore I am your's to command. You want something from me and I'll do my best."

"You are a strange card."

"That can be said about a lady disguising herself has a man. From the points I can you would certainly rival a queen's beauty." Having said that Ike was immediately kicked by the red eyed ninja. The two stayed in silence for a long stretch of time, Ike watched the female as she seemed to be in thought.

"I'll keep the card on me," Sheik started placing the card within her clothes, "Though for this plan of training to work, I'll need you to act like I haven't summoned you. No need to cause trouble over this and I rather not be ridiculed by my other half." He responded with a nod and stepped closer to her. He put his hand onto her shoulder and gave a small smile before walking over to a corner of the room.

"It would be in your best interest if you were to leave this room before they arrive back and catch you here, Sheik." His behavior seemed over, but he was right. They didn't know how long they had left, but every passing minute matters. Sheik didn't make an attempt to respond and instead just left the phantom through the way she entered. Once she left Ike had released a semi audible sigh. '_For a ninja, she doesn't know the troubles of having to obey your master. Some days they could be saying something, yet when another person summons me, I have to react how they wish. I don't wish to die because that card is destroyed.'_


	5. Being of a War

**I know this has been a good while, my apologies. Also the four main characters are Ike, Samus, Sheik, Robin(M) and Lucina just to clear all of it up before it gets out of hand. Nintendo owns everything.**

* * *

Hours seemed to have passed for Ike as he patiently waited for the return of the others. Time slowed for him as the room was invaded with darkening shadows. Glancing at the card of him resting peacefully, anger stirred within him. _'Something so fragile can't control me, why must it be that?'_ Footsteps from beyond the walls caught his attention and made him focus on the door. Placed a hand on the sword the tactician had given him for fights, he waited for the person who opened the wooden door.

With the twist of one's wrist, the door creaked open revealing a rather off group. The one leading the group was a female who resembled that of his tactician followed by a man in red shorts and some woman with flowing green hair. "Might I ask for your intentions or shall I cut you where you stand?"

"Ike? What are you doing outside of your card?" Tactician or no, Ike knew it was safe to say she wasn't the brightest.

"I was summoned, that is simply how it works."

"Who summoned you?"

"Someone"

"Master Hand isn't going to be pleased with this." She turns to her companions, muttering a few words with them nodding their heads. "We need to figure out who, but first let's meet with the rest and introduce you." Eager to possibly have a conversation with her male counterpart, the female Robin grabbed hold of Ike dragging him out of the room, card abandoned.

The small group traveled to an open room resembling much of a living just sized up a few. A gathering of humans, deformed beings and some animal like creatures gathered around a tv displaying past brawls and character history. Currently on screen was a young version of someone in a green tunic though the man has seemed to have grown.

A whistle from the lady with green hair caught Ike's attention. "Everyone, Master Hand forgot to introduce us to this fine man right here, Ike." Graceful, elegant and for some reason mischievous was all he could sum up her voice. Though with her words led to a crowd forming around Ike, some up close while the rest stayed distant.

Introductions after introductions from Duck Hunt to Mr. Game and Watch. All seem rather eager to see him and all his clad glory. Yet, at the same time Ike felt as if he was growing farther away. Scanning the room for more details, he spots the Sheikah who was rather calming summoning him. Shaking his head, she spoke of not making a scene on who did it rather not associate with her. Ike turned to the female counterpart of his tactician.

"I never caught wind of your names." His emotions were gone as he seemed more interested in the futuristic items.

"Oh! Well I shall be called Reflet because of the other Robin, the young man with the funny accent is Shulk and lastly the stunning woman all dressed up is Palutena. Shulk is a sword wieder and Palutena is a goddess."

Just a simple nod acknowledging the information, before Ike could question the furniture. "If you are one and the same as my tactician, who was it that you married?"

Flushed with embarrassment, "That's a long story. Carry to sit and listen?" Ushering towards the available spots near the rag tag Hyrulian warriors. Ike promptly sat close to his master which rewarded him with a glance before turning to the story about Link saving Hyrule for probably the millionth time. Ike leaned his body towards Reflet to get a better position. Having cleared her throat to gain more attention even after the embarrassment, "I take it Robin has already courted someone ? Well I can surely state I was courted as well though the man is quite out ther-"

"Isn't everyone?"

"Ike please don't interrupt, the man I ended up was no strong feat because many flocked towards him. It was hard not to notice his strength and accuracy regardless. Though our child Morgan is just as great if not better. He does resemble his father's looks, style of combat and fascination for the odd things."

"Do you wish not to speak of his name? I can surely guess someone, but that wouldn't let it be satisfying."

"Ike, you really do know how to push your luck with someone who knows how to kill an Einherjar." Sheik and the Hyrulians raised an eyebrow, this wasn't a normal word or any they've heard from the mix of people belonging to 'Fire Emblem'.

"Einherjar?" The cold collective yet dangerous voice of the strongest ninja to exist spoke for those unknown of Ike's species.

"I'm an Einherjar, someone who is dead, yet lives through the magic cards. We possess everything of the original, just made to be more combat originated."

"So Ike, the real Ike, chicken lover, Samus' little boy toy Ike, is dead and not living through the card?" Question the wise princess while also poking fun. Her question did however get Sheik to straighten up more so than not.

"That Ike is 100% if not for the fact of being a Einherjar, but for the fact that the magic the cards possess isn't capable of doing such things." His firmness on the conversation never left.

"Well we should probably leave you to the group Master Hand had so kindly pushed to the stadium for safety reasons, if you'll excuse us." Princess Zelda quickly grabbed the Sheikah and Hero of Twilight promptly dragging them into the hallway with little to no activity being done. Setting her attention on her shadow Zelda's smile grew before saying if not screaming, "Oh goddesses you had fallen for Ike!?"

"Did no such thing princess."

"Sheik, you can't lie from me. You zoned out and payed attention to only him when he entered, you even got uncomfortable when Samus was mentioned, oh how love rivalry stays ignited even since all these years." Zelda was caught up in the moment as Link stared confused as ever. "Though I wonder if those magic card thingy can feel, he said they were suppose to be identical to their original, but did their feelings not get added because of their combat orientation?"

"Princess enough!" Snarling at Zelda clearly annoyed, but also slightly flustered. "Ike is just a card, a card that I have no relations to what so ever."

"You guys seem pretty excited" spoke up a voice from the end of the hall. The trio looked to see who it could be and only found Samus along with the veteran Fire Emblem fighter to be standing next to the two Fire Emblem newcomers. Samus seeming tired as she slouched barely able to keep her eyes opened.

"What's going to happen to Ike?" Sheik quickly questioned the four, not caring how it might have carried across.

"Master Hand is persistent on keeping him around though how wise it is," sighing as she ended.

Marth glances at Samus, "He gave you away to get your way." A statement that perked Sheik and the rest of the trio's interest.

"What way might he had given her?"

"She has to figure out how to destroy the card that would in turn kill the phantom as well."

"Wait! What? Master Hand is allowing her to murder Ike all over again?" Sheik steps towards the four, angered that this was a way for Samus not to be haunted.

Samus scoffed, "I did not murder Ike, the machine for fighting malfunctioned and Snake was the one who had sealed Ike's fate. Did you think I wanted him gone?!" Samus angled a punch to Sheik's face only for the ninja to dodge. Though Samus was not as fast as Sheik and with a swift kick to her knees, Sheik grabbed the back of Samus' neck pinning her to the floor.

"Ike was an amazing fighter and probably one of the nicest fighters as well, he didn't look down on anyone. To think you wish to kill him again."

"Get. Off. Me"

"You harm Ike and I will end you personally this time."


	6. Make Over

"_They are Einherjar! Phantoms of a sort...The Einherjar will do the bidding of whoever summons them, you see..."_

* * *

Ike's eyes were empty as he watched the fifth master he had frantically panicked. The tactician's best friend tried to ease him with little outcome while that she based her appearance on was just there confused. Deciding to step forward and end some tension.

"Robin, the card may be lost, but it is not destroyed for I still stand. I will also partake in the battles the hand spoke of." Not calming the young man anymore than before though the legendary swordsman kinda gave up questioning the logic of Einherjar cards. "It is as Old Hubba stated. Us, Einherjar are merely weapons in human form. Though I am one of the strongest trained for the purpose of protection, which is why I shall strike you all down within this tournament that your master had spoken of."

Zelda perked up at that moment and hastily snatched the other three females speaking of some women talk that they needed to go do leaving the others dumbfounded. Link scratched the back of his head trying not to get nervous of the obvious stronger fighter's resurrection in a sense. With the awkwardness of all silence comes, it crept on fast for the fighters. The four seem to stand there for some time with no real reason besides none wanted to make the first stupid decision of the day.

"Why don't we dress Ike up more appropriate than this assassin attire he clings to?" Marth suggested having stared at a sign engraved 'Lost and Found' a few yards away. Robin just shrugged while Link wholeheartedly agreed.

Tracking down random garments of clothing then bringing it back to Marth's room. A room hiding a poor phantom that got its clothes stripped of him regardless of the disapproval he gave. Leaving only a leaf that Link stole from a Villager to hide Ike's groin. Though the leaf was the same reasoning for Ike to throw Ragnell straight at the elf boy pinning the cap. Making Link have to go change a certain undergarment.

Marth and Robin made piles for Ike to try on while Link was desperately trying to free the innocent cap from the villainous sword. Grunts and groans emitted from the elf while the other three stare with amusement over the elf's strength compared to a mercenary. The minutes seemed to have increased or at least it seemed like it because Link just squatted under his cap and pretend as if he was truly wearing it.

Shaking their heads, Marth and Robin started organizing the clothes whilst Ike was trying on the readied pairs. First pile was more of their joke pile as Ike was covered in black with a kilt dyed dark and a white apron. Much to the amusement of Link and the others till the phantom didn't waste his energy by just taking Robin's bronze sword to the clothes and continuing to the next few. The clothes seem to vary from a suit like that of Sheik's to a random azure cat costume fitted with a bell. Though the latter was forcefully kept on longer because Robin wanted a picture for a guy named Priam and to apparently show his wife and two kids. The four finally settled on a deep blue tunic covered by a light brown leather vest and belting, baggy tan pants fitted into knee high armored boots with a thigh strap on the right. Given a torn red cape and blue shoulder arm and greaves yet they left his headband swaying.

"You guys just made him more fierce," gulped Link before inching closer to Robin asking for a copy of the cat photo from the tome that he bought from one of the many Annas, for a Sheikah's birthday. Robin happily obliged, handing one to Link who magically wrapped it up nicely.

Marth had pulled Ragnell out of the wall taking into account that it left a fairly small gash before grabbing a roll of duct tape to patch it up. "Before anything else happens to the poor fairy, let us find the others to see if they were alright." Opening his bedroom door, "Shall we?" Robin shrugged as Ike spoke of no protest, Link on the other hand finally caught on to what the blue king said.

"I am not a fairy! I am not stripped nude and don't even have wings."

Amused by his friend Marth could only correct himself, "Sorry I mean, before anything else happens to our 'wants to be a poor fairy' boy. Now can we go?" Though it wasn't much of asking as it was just leaving the Hero of Twilight to fret alone.

The huddle of females in Zelda and Sheik's room was underwhelming to say the least. Lucina felt more of it to be problematic and unnecessary while Samus was just annoyed because of being threatened and then dragged around. Keeping a calm composure until the Queen of Hyrule squealed worst than a pig about the situation.

"What is the matter your highness? Did you just start your monthly?" Sheik was dumbfounded, her other half lost it and was wasting time she barely had to enjoy the company of someone she knew as a friend.

"Well my lovely half, I, the Queen of Hyrule, hereby declare you and Miss Aaron rivals. Lucina will help me come up with challenges for you two to perform in the attempt to win Greil's affection or what little he has of it."

A scoff from Samus as she never even asked for this while Sheik gave the queen a questioning gaze.

"Aw come on, I know Samus had a thing for him and you clearly do too, Sheik! Lets have some fun out of it and not just a blood bath. Besides none of the challenges would involve death or the killing of someo-"

"What's the point? No offence to you Zelda since originally being one, I know you think what is right and all that. Just you can not go around assuming things. To start it off, I was you when we met the real Ike." Pointing towards Zelda then back to herself. Sheik sighed, "We can not just go out of our way for a card who resembles someone we could've possibly cared about. We also are adults, more so than others, but we should settle it like adults." Samus and Lucina had quite the smile while she was talking about the last part.

"Yes well, uh, Sheik the Goddess of Wisdom said that this would be more appropriate." Pointing towards the sky with the triforce of wisdom smoothly place on the back of her hand.

Problem for the Sheikah because she was forced to listen to the Queen who apparently now speaks to the goddesses of their land on a daily basis. Sheik looked over to Samus practically begging for her to go against Zelda's judgement. Though they rarely talk and when they do it is often times about fighting, the two were similar in tastes as neither could be bothered to wear dresses like the rest and cared more for how well they could make their fists speak on the battlefield.

Samus could only grin simply before saying, "I think that is a lovely idea Queen Zelda, but first and foremost if you like romance so much why not ask the Princess of Ylisse if she has even been courted before allowing her to possibly judge us lesser folk." The instant Blue Jr was mentioned she could feel her sweat running down with the reddest face so far.

"Well-uh how do I put this? Being a princess is a rather hard thing when you are from a destroyed world and in those times I happened to get quite some friends. I also hate fully admit that I had fallen for my father's best friend two years too late and uh just found my one friend alive who also ended up changing respectfully? I am engaged though just it didn't seem necessary to mention because I consider this trip more with a future relative than anything? Maybe?"

Stares were just directed at the young time traveler who just ended up chuckling nervously at the awkward silence after her ramble. A pink tint started to glow across her face whilst Sheik snapped out of the reality saying, "Alright princesses get far more action than us peasants, I get that. The most important thing that I don't get is that the man you are with is also your little childhood crush? Yet you are courted by his son who is?" Lucina just put her index finger to her lips and then quickly loweringher hand due to the embarrassment.

Samus couldn't stop the laughter that erupted out of her. "Dam-"

"Hey Zel, let us in!" Cut Samus off gusto from the blond hero clad in a blue tunic now to match his cap.

Within seconds of his interruption he barges in with Marth pushing Ike in as well. Confusion rested on his face as he was uncertain on why the little fairy boy would rush in. He scratched the back of his head now feeling slightly self conscious about the change of attire as he felt stares from his current holder and the others.

Sighing Lucina then began to let out a chuckle as she found it funny that Ike is now acting more of a human and less of a moving statue. Robin could only smile though a few in the group would think of this as a more painful reminder, especially those who were close to the human Ike.

* * *

**I apologize to anyone out there that reads this story and think something of it. I haven't updated in a while because of my school and work taking all my free time plus I draw a lot to relieve stress so my apologies to those who had followed this. I also promise to update soon next time. **

**If part of those who read this story have played Fire Emblem Awakening, the DLC that allows older FE characters to come in play starts out easy and gets increasingly hard. Where Ike is in the spectrum of all that just so happens to be on Rogues and Redeemers 3 which is the final battle against the Einherjar even I have yet to beat it. (Tips would greatly be appreciated.) I was also thinking this would originally be a one-shot between Samus and Ike, but Shiek is so bloody cute and I really took a liking to several ways others portrayed her as when it is just her. **

**Any thoughts of who Ike will end up with? Who is most likely gonna die? (this is still a tragedy after all) Who courted Lucina and is son of Robin? **

(I do hope no one is offended when I call Link a fairy boy, love LoZ, but MM's fairies are forever in my mind.)


	7. Einherjar Fight!

**I have been re-reading One and the Same by CircusPuppy and while it is an IkexSheik fic, it is also extremely hilarious. So even if you aren't big on Sheik I would say to give it a read because it is rather good and very amusing. That being said, it is still undecided on the ending and the death that will take hold sometime depending on the chapter count I aim for. **

**Einherjar- "However these spirits are nothing more than phantoms; physically appearing as these heroes, but in the end, they are not the real thing." **

**(Figured I would give some info which will hint about what something within the chapter. Or would that be a no go?)**

* * *

Once their little group calmed a bit and Link shifting an envelope to the ninja speaking of how it is of life and death matters. Marth just scooted to the wall as Samus gave Link a funny look of question. Zelda on the other hand assumed Link had been traumatized from getting hit too many times by the blunt side of Ragnell during the fights.

"I wish to fight someone." Ike spoke, he hasn't tested his strength yet in the the fights though the comment made a tactician lose all forms of color in his complexion. Lucina went from a smiling form to a frown within the first four words Ike spoke. It wasn't that Ike was a terrible fighter it was more of how terrifying he actually is and one of the big reasons the Shepherds never fought Einherjar again, that and Hubba really got on Chrom's nerves after the fifth or so encounter. For Robin it was one of the main times he really wish that they really tended to sheep in full body armor.

"Uh I volunteer anyone who wasn't on the mission to stop the einherjar in the last battle!" It was more of a shriek and less of a suggestion from Robin, but Lucina quickly agreed as she remembered the nonstop counters and the weapons breaking more often than they ever should. Link being curious about how the fighting would differ from the original Ike rose his hand up. Though once looking around apparently Marth had enough kingly power for someone to make a tombstone inscripted with 'fairy boy' across the top because a human clad in dirt and sweat awaited at the doorway holding said item.

"Well good luck my buddy," Marth patted Link's back before walking over to a random stranger and paying for the tombstone. Turning around and giving it to Zelda to hold who actually was rather amused on how fast one could truly work.

"Link why don't you ever work like that?"

"Wha? Bu-Uh . . . I can't read royal minds?" Link stated - questioned with a hint that he was going to start regretting volunteering to a fight. Regardless of the harshness getting down to the stadium went without a hitch. Link guided Ike to center of the vast field with a single podium sticking out. "So we doing survival or well stock?"

"Stock? If one we get one life" Ike was gazing at the holographic screen that was written in the basics of language. Link stared holes into his head with the thoughts and questions of the choice.

"Stage?"

"Ferox Arena with omega on?" Ike seemed to be questioning his decisions for being uncertain. Link obliged selecting it all up whilst emitting a painful groan. The world around them disintegrated into blazing white light until darkness erupted underneath their feet as the shadows fell slowly back into a hellish despair. Color started to take form of the world of which he used to exist in, the pillars glowed at the peak with the flames alit. Under their feet the flooring was embedded with the amazing artistry.

Once their feet hit solid ground Link lunged forward as Ike sprinted and with a great leap he raised his sword over his head. With it Link dashed into a roll as Ike brought his sword where Link previously stood, both turning around hast Link sprung into the air taking out his hook shot while his after image was split horizontally by the strength of Ragnell's force. Having both missed, Link tried with his hook shot again only for Ike to counter and lash the chain back at the hero.

With the opportunity, Link clasps onto Ike before punching him the gut then dropping all him with his elbow into the ground with force. Springing up Ike quickly took his sword into a thrust downward for Link to raise his shield for protection. With the slow of lowering his shield, Ike pushed Link back with a gashing cut to the abdominal and trying for a vertical slice only for it miss by an inch. Quickly Link whipped his boomerang and struck Ike right in the head causing him to jump backwards. Taking the initiative Link cut across Ike's chest. Charging Ike just lashes out causing Link to fly off of the platform, but directed his course landing clear of Ike's flames and unscathed from the rest of it.

"_Gah!_" Link's back was slashed resulting in him falling forwards. Now near the edge Link launches his boomerang causing Ike to jump before Link catches and throws again so he get back towards the center. Tossing a bomb, Ike blocked it and ran through the smoke jumping to avoid the hook shots end before trying to thrust his sword downwards on Link again only for the elf to flip backwards. Link grabbed hold and tossed Ike off only for him to counter once he arched his swing sending him completely off. The hook shot saved his stock as he was brought back to the ledge, jumping up to the flooring only for Ike's flame engulfed both of the two sending Link off the limits of the stage and Ike skidding to the end of map burns covering the armor and his phantom skin gripping Ragnell tightly in his right hand.

The world verted back to normal as the automatic announcer spoke loudly, "Winner! _IKE_"

The percentage the both had at the end resulted in 96% Ike and 123% Link. On the now grassy field the two laid, as they slowly recovered from the robotic medical assistance they had on standby. Marth walked over to where Link laid panting and having asked for the headstone back, he stuck it out right above the elf's head.

"Your loss oh great fairy boy." A smirk was firmly on the king's face. As Sheik found a stick and was poking Ike as he didn't look to be conscious. The ninja checked her surroundings as the others were all over with Link laughing at his outburst. Sheik pulled out the embedded card that shows strength and determination, she muttered something before promptly putting it back where she threw it back.

Samus after having a good few jokes due to her friend's own agony, she sighed and walked over to the sleeping mercenary. "Well he certainly fights like the real him." Though it was more to herself, through the corner of her eye she could see the covered head nod. Chuckling at the thought of him practicing until exhaustion in the middle of the gym so the rest had to train around his large build. Samus looked down at the bottle she had bought during the match, having at least half left still in. Sighing Samus then turned the bottle right on over dumping the contents onto Ike and hitting Sheik in the back splash.

Ike jolted up coughing as he spitted the water out of his mouth and wiping down his face. Sheik wiped off whatever hit her skin as she watched Ike thank Samus and put on a more naive smile. Samus quickly kicked his forearm as it rested next to her foot saying how sleeping on the field wasn't the greatest thing and then stormed off to the others.

"If you haven't fought in a while, you shouldn't over do it," mutter Sheik looking downwards. As loud shouting and more joking came further away seeming to be directed at Samus more than Link this time.

"My apologies, but I really didn't want to lose to the small child who gave me a leaf to cover my groin."

"Hey, Ike how did you know who I was when our encountered started with the summoning?"

"Oh, my third master, now called Old Hubba, ventured the outer worlds with us Einherjar. Though he mostly used us to catch attention of the younger maidens, he often spoke of a fighting tournament having 'the women with the finest bodies' and he eventually made a chart of every female that was there with their weakest assets, most attractive and how abusive they would probably be towards him. You were at the top of abusive and weakest asset due to not being to his liking." Having said that Ike didn't bother think how weird it would probably be to have someone whose name has 'old' in it.

"Well, uh, that really explains is morbid way of learning someone's name." Sheik, unwrapped one of her wraps and handing it towards Ike. "You may want to dry off with something more well dry."

Gratefully taking it before saying, "Thank you Sheik." Giving her the same smile he had shown towards Samus. Though now ninja understood why she kicked him now and in turn punched him lightly before laughing slightly. It was painful yet it was still nice as ever, Ike watched her with confusion written all over his.

Real Ike and Phantom Ike are truly the same.

The memories of the one who had a genuine friendship with everyone and a shortened life was plastered on the man who now lives to cut down the world through flimsy cardboard.

* * *

**Was wanting to practice a fight scene plus, Einherjar only know how to fight so it can't be helped. **


	8. Cool Down

**Sorry for the oh-so long delay, was meant to upload this a few weeks back. **

**My computer is slowly dying on me and I need to get the parts to build my new one. Still willingly write on phone because of school and work, so without further delay. **

* * *

Having fought with such conviction, the group decided Link needs a break along with Ike no matter the protests he gave them. Has they walked, Link thought it was best from angering the phantom. His actions might be slow, but his strength and sword definitely aren't.

Robin and Lucina talked along the way about how Chrom is going to feel about her marrying Robin's son. Though Zelda eavesdropped as she was starting to feel sorry for poor Sheik being the other half and all. At some point into listening to their conversation she pats Sheik's back giving her a teary eyed look that rivaled one of Link's pathetic cries. It got her a flick on the forehead from the ninja.

Leading out of the hall to a vast open room with several rows of tables well organized with another doorway leading to a wood and stone kitchen. Made for those of the pass to feel more at home and for those of the future to feel that in a fantasy. Not all needing to venture into that room as only the crowned prince of Altea and the princess of Hyrule, because queen made her feel old, left for some time.

"So Ike kicked your ass and you thought you were going to win?" Samus smirked as Link groaned slumping his head to the table.

"I would think they both did well in terms of combat, but when it comes to length I think Ike will always win." Robin spoke up as well, though he received a glare from the fairy boy.

"Robin, their swords were almost the same length. Sir Link would've landed a hit if he reacted to the situation faster."

Groaning Link looked up at her with a petty smile. "Thanks Lucina, though I don't think that's the length he was going with. That or I am thinking we are all very friendly with each other after getting a sight at someone's sizes." Ike tinted his head, confusion clearly evident along with slight amusement. Keeping the comments to himself Ike turned back to surveying the room.

"Eh well, I don't doubt Ike's size. Sheik probably dreams of-" Samus was actually cut off from a knife grazing her cheek. "I take it back, I know she does."

"As for Samus, we already know how she apparently danced with her imagination at the ball ending the last tournament." Sheik could be harsher, just the subject of the topic was already saddening enough. Looking away from the bounty hunter to see the two come back with drinks and Marth carrying a bowl full of something.

"Please say no fights were breaking out as the only rational minds went for refreshments." Marth moaned, more out of knowing what probably happened rather than if it did. Sitting next to the phantom friend, he grabbed a handful of small little crackers in the shape of little bears. Ike stared slightly mortified before Marth broke out laughing like the rest of the veterans that occupied the table. Sheik finding Ike's expression rather adorable from her view and Samus grabbing a handful as well. Tossing them at Link trying to land a few in his mouth though Link's nose seemed to be more of the target.

"You want some or at least try it?" Soft spoken the ninja offered a few to Ike who raised his hand to cradle the small bits of crackers. Ike picked up one with his other hand looking closely at it.

"A bear?"

"Oh does it taste like bear meat as well!" Robin quickly grabbed some and shoving it into his mouth only for his gag reflexes to kick in. "Ugh, not bear"

Laughing Lucina wiped up the mess, "You know Robin, it is clearly a wheat cracker."

"Yeah, but my first meal was of bear and it was rather delicious." The pouting face of the tactician was quite something to witness at least for Lucina and Ike having seen him at his cockiest. Though the attention from the tactician quickly faded as it focused on Zelda nudging her other half whilst Samus watched with suspension.

"Ladies, maybe we should make something a little more accustomed to the newcomers and slowly push them into more modern desires." Zelda suggested, having stood up and put a hand on Sheik's shoulder and looking between her and Samus.

"But Zel, you never did that fo-"

"Shush Link, if I was asking for your opinion then you need to check your nether regions." Marth's mouth hung open and Robin winced. Ike having caught on to the bare basics lowered his head. Yet Link got the full attack, his eyes big and teary. Lowering his head until it was concealed was when Zelda bent over real fast to give him a chaste kiss on his cheek. "I still will love you no matter the sex you might be. For now though, I'm taking the physical girls to the kitchen to cook some real food."

Link only whimpered a meek response clearly still hurt. Though as soon as the four left, the guys all scooted closer to huddle in a group. Marth still having his crackers and quickly a trash bin when Link suddenly lifted his tunic and pulled his pants to make sure he was still in fact a 'he' after Zelda's lethal blow to pride. This in turn made Marth spit up his crackers and having both newcomers laugh some.

"I wouldn't thought a measly comment would have you check if you got your sword or not." Marth chuckled, The crowned prince let loose instead of his diplomatic air he held for most of the years.

"Well if my sword goes off my other, then at least it is firm and a master."

"We don't need to be hear about you comparing anything to the little you. Regardless then that would mean Robin needs to get his checked if it is bent that much," Ike mused.

"Regardless!" Robin exclaimed over the laughter that had erupted. "At least Link here does not have an known female version of him."

Ike nodded, Marth and Link while hearing the words still couldn't contain the thoughts of his bent sword.

"Also no one ever said our swords were actually _our swords_. We can not go by anything other than fact."

"Whatever you say Bendy." Link seemingly regained his confidence, taking a cracker or two before nibbling the cracker's limbs off.

Time passed by keeping the four occupied or it was at least a petty excuse to stop hearing Robin's sword problems.

The girls inside the kitchen while being able to hear the laughter out there focused purely on embarrassing Samus because she was the only futuristic one. With little to no cooking experience, claiming food was easier to reheat from containers and bars were the only things she needed.

Sheik stayed in the background focusing more on making of the food than the conversation. Zelda being the leader of it kept her questions constant and never short from embarrassing. Lucina while she did make comments, mostly stood at the sidelines of it all.

Samus started to laugh, it was reasonably funny how Zelda attacks were. 'Could you make cereal or ice?'

With a better response of 'there's an icemaker and cereal is easier to eat without the milk.' Only for Lucina to ask what cereal is and for a quick snicker from Sheik because at times they would forget that Lucina is of the same realm as Marth, Roy and Ike were.

Marth being one of the oldest in reality because his time predates even that of the LoZ realm as they would call it considering Link's weapons fascinated Marth so deeply when he arrived. Along with Roy joining him though their advancement was drastically different.

Zelda explained how the Fire Emblem realm, named after the royalty of Marth and Roy's explosive fire when they first entered was a slow developing world.

"I don't believe Ike ever was relaxed around others that weren't Einherjar." The three looked at Lucina who actually was watching the four guys now. Seeing Robin have sprawled across the table with Ike holding him down as Marth and Link try getting him into a brightly colorful outfit. Bottles of dye laid on the floor.

"Better yet, how fast are the morons?" Samus' interested peaked when she saw how the four were position only then remembering that they were not cooking anything to big.

"I thought you were going to make some form of sexual frustrated groan since the mercenary isn't go-Ow!" Zelda's mouth did a 180 as her mischievous smile turned to a painful frown nursing her bruised shoulder.

"Lady Zelda, you deserved it, I was even about to punch my most unwise side." Sheik didn't look to see what had occur, the sound of bone hitting bone was pure enough to her ears.

Though that was last of their conversation as they focused purely on finishing for some unannounced agreement. As the food was being brought out. They realized that the guys actually left and in place was two angels, the 'feeling it' guy that they nicknamed far too fast and a toony version of one.

The girls took their food and settled on camping out in Samus' room much to her dismay. Leaving the worries about a phantom in the back of their minds for some nice adventures on a relatively big screen.


	9. Punishment

Some time passed as the fighters all grown used to their new homes for the time being. Most sleeping off the time differences. Keeping their heads tucked nicely into their pillows with a plate of snacks on the side for whenever they awoken. For the Smashers to experience a form of dimension lag of sorts, those from a more futuristic era felt slow and those of the past seemed to have adrenaline rush from the new discoveries.

As these days moved by the restraints of moving with Marth and Link lessened on the phantom. His room was that of Robin's and while there was a form of partition the style remained the same. Keeping their heritage somewhat intact as their source of light being a candle and the room's electrical switch was covered by a large desk for the tactical needs of Robin.

Ike memorized the layout of the mansion, not needing the sleep like others he decided to take a journey out of the confines of their room. Though his thoughts of an escape was a vast plain room with mirrors on the surrounding walls and mats of a dull blue as the floor. Equipment on one side while the other is completely open.

Taking his place among a punching bag that Samus had lovingly explained how it works by constantly pummeling it. Unsheathing his sword before looking at the bag again. Taking a great slash at it only to see it's face change from a happy to sad. Sheathing his sword, Ike grabs both ends and turns it so its faces away from his line of view. Keeping the eyes out of sight.

Having only focusing on that is in front of him, Ike paid no heed to a person lurking not too far away; who seemed to have knocked over a rather large exercise equipment whilst stumbling. It was only when the bag and himself went flying across the matted floor did Ike take notice. Sprawled on his back, Ike looked up to what seemed like a man in rather flashy armor.

"Y-You're real!?"

Ike raised an eyebrow before rolling back to his feet. Charging over to the mysterious guy and aiming for a slash across his gut. "What kind of question is that!?" He dodged in the knick of time. Distancing himself from a rather angry Ike. The man adjusted his helmet slightly before grinning.

"Well now that I confirmed you being resurrected or MH doing some form of funny for some well deserved payback!" The man got into his natural fighting stance, "Show me your moves!" Was all he would muster out as he swung a fist straight at Ike with a burst of flame erupting.

Pushing his opponent back further. The man then rushed at him with little gabs before raising his heel up and striking Ike down. Not that the phantom wasn't trying. He was just caught off guard by everything and he did counter most of the attacks. Keeping their distance to a minimum because Ike sent the man back to.

In the eyes of the spectators that have gathered in the room. The current bet was that the Cap'n was gonna win. Though alongside the bet most were just generally confused about what the hell was going on. For Falcon to suddenly strike was just how he dealt with things. His reaction time always being amazing makes his physical reaction seem quicker than his brain.

Though amongst the crowd the veterans formed with a drought of confusion.

"Ike?"

"H-he is alive?"

"Did Master Hand go against his own rule?"

"Does he remember us?"

"Pika-Pii!"

Marth quickly finding the group of confused and worried fighters. He merely watched on as his phantom friend fiercely fought a long running veteran; until his eyes caught glimpse of the right hand, suddenly the ground rose on two different platforms till the two fighting were completely separated on orange transparent floorings.

Both drenched in their own sweat, Ike bent over with Ragnell painfully striking the floor. Barely holding his own sword up while that weird vibrant Falcon is slightly hunched with a wicked grin plastered on his panting face.

"You two both should know the rules by now!" The hand thundered, his voice whilst magically existing from somewhere was still fierce. Captain Falcon didn't bother looking at the hand has his eyes stayed locked on to the resurrected fighter as did the phantom, though he only stole a quick glimpse. "Both of you shall be detained in your rooms, some unlucky volunteer shall bring the meals in and the matches will be altered so you can not fight. The time for this whole punishment shall be a week, in the meantime you both shall get the guidelines to read over once more."

"Yes Master Hand" It was seldom and breathless, but the hand cared not for how they said it.

"I hope you both learn from this, a newcomer like you, Ike, should be more well behaved especially with your origins. Captain Falcon, I can't keep watching over you, there has to be a way for to truly learn our rules here."

* * *

**A\N Purposefully short so I can at least give you guys something. I went on a sudden hiatus and I do apologize for that; my job got extremely busy during the season I didn't have anytime to write.**

**Side Note: I have a poll going on my profile. It is just to give me an idea on what I should be focusing on instead of being such a scatterbrain when it comes to these types of things.**


End file.
